You and I were in a dream
by The Inner Turmoil
Summary: Everyone always dreamed about their true love. You were connected, but never knew who the other person was. You spent time together in your dreams, but could never tell who the person who held your heart was. A nameless entity of aura. But it didn't matter, as long as you could be together. Eventually you would know, and it would be all the sweeter.


RWBY

You and I were in a dream

* * *

><p>In this world, true love isn't necessarily hard to find. In fact, it's not hard to find at all. The very second your true love is born, you've found them. They're connected to you in a bond that cannot be truly broken. Every time you close your eyes, you dream of <em>them<em>. You don't know who they are, or what they really even look like. All you see is their aura and that, deep down, you and that person share a great love. When you awake, you can't remember their name, or most of what you've talked about. The same can be said when you dream. You don't even know your own name, and it takes a great deal of concentration to even remember what happens in your real life. But none of that matters because your there with your one, true love.

Weiss Schnee was born into a form of royalty. The Schnee Dust Company was both famous and infamous, only for its high quality dust products, and its mistreatment of most minorities whom they employed. _And their own daughter_. Weiss would often think. Every week, her parents would bring home these insufferable suitors, hoping that she would choose one and marry, so that one day, she could have a child and continue the Schnee lineage. She _loathed_ them for it. They knew that none of those heirs they'd bring home were her one true love, but they didn't care. They never got a choice, and now, they were doing everything in their power to make sure that she didn't either. Yet still, she didn't care. Every night, she would turn down every single heir knowing that, once she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, she could be with the one person who made her happy.

_And I don't even know who they are..._ Weiss thought.

She wanted so desperately to meet this stranger, to run away and be with them. To have them hold her with their real arms. But for now, she could make do with seeing them in her dreams. At least she could be _happy_ there.

The hours ticked on by, Weiss almost literally counting the minutes that went by. When 9:00 hit, she felt her heart start doing back-flips. Her responsibilities for the day were completed, and she could finally retire to her room for the night. She would casually walk up the stairs after saying good-night to her parents, dress herself in her light blue night gown, and ready herself for bed. When the time would finally come, it would take her a while to finally drift off to sleep. The sheer excitement was enough to keep her up longer than she had wanted.

When she finally drifted off to sleep, she found herself standing in an empty space colored light blue, with countless, light colors swirling around. Her soul had separated itself from her body, leaving her standing there in her purest form. Her pure white aura. She no longer had any real memory of the outside world. She could still remember her parents, and the countless heirs from the day, but nothing else. She looked around, hoping to see the person she so desperately wanted to see. It was hard to miss as her eyes settled on a mass of bright red aura. Oddly enough, while her aura only took the shape of her human form, the other persons took that and spread into the form of what looked like a cape. She never cared, as it made _her_ seem more adorable to her.

The two locked eyes and broke out into a full sprint toward one another. When they were finally face to face, they nearly tackled each other into air-stealing hugs. At first, neither of them said a word, opting instead to just enjoy each other's presence. Their time together was short, and they wanted to enjoy as much of it as possible.

"I missed you..." the other person said, tightening the grip on her hug.

Weiss just smiled, but said nothing, instead returning the hug in full force.

Even though neither of them knew the others name, or their own for that matter, they decided to just call each other by the color of their aura.

"I...certainly missed you too, Red." Weiss muttered, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

The two of them separated, staring at each other with the widest smiles they could muster. Before long, Red jumped back and started waving her arms around. "So what do you want to do today, White? Ooh! We could bake cookies!"

In an instant, an oven materialized into existence.

"Or we could go to the beach!"

The area around them shifted from its plain existence to that of a beach.

As Red kept making suggestions, many of her random ideas came into existence, quickly cluttering the seemingly endless space around them. Weiss kept a slight chuckle to herself as she watched the girl dance around excitedly.

_Kind of like a puppy._

Weiss put her hand up as if to tell Red to stop. "Red, calm down."

On cue, Red stopped waving around frantically, smiling nervously at Weiss.

"I don't care what we do. I just...I just don't want to wake up..."

Weiss suddenly felt Red wrap her arms around her waist, cupping her hand around her cheek and bringing it up so Weiss was staring at her. Staring into her beautiful silver eyes.

"Don't worry, White. Even when you do open your eyes, I'll still be here waiting for you when you close them again."

Weiss didn't know when, but she had slowly started inching her face closer and closer to the red aura woman. In a blink of an eye, their noses were practically touching. Right before they could close the distance, Weiss felt herself being yanked upward at a rapid pace. Right before she was ripped away, she heard Red speak the sweetest words she'd ever hear. The only words she'd want to hear for the rest of her life.

"I love you."

Weiss woke up, feeling incredibly frustrated that her body would wake up at such a time. She hated how she would always wake up so soon, just as she was beginning to let the happiness and love overtake her. She sighed and got up out of bed. Twelve more hours and she would be able to go back to sleep and enjoy her dreams all over again.

* * *

><p>Her entire day at school revolved around work and thinking about her dreams. For as much happiness as they brought her, they also brought a lot of heartache. She had the feeling that she would never find the identity of her true love. That, for the rest of her life, she'd be subject to feeling immense happiness, only for it to be taken away after such a short amount of time. Either by her parents, or her own body for waking up so quickly.<p>

While in her thoughts, Weiss felt something light hit her head. They were in the middle of a lecture from one of their instructors, and someone had the _nerve _to throw something at her? Looking down at her desk, Weiss noticed that it was a crumpled up paper ball. Unfolding the piece of offending paper, Weiss saw that it was a note, from none other than her _friend_ Ruby Rose. The most annoying girl in her entire class, that just so happened to have skipped two years ahead of everyone else. The two had been partnered together on a _huge_ assignment a year ago, and the girl hadn't left her side since. Part of Weiss didn't mind the girls company. However, another part, her louder part, couldn't stand her. The way she spoke too quickly when excited, or how her attention span seemed so minuscule, or the fact that the girl could be so touchy feely.

Weiss would never admit that she didn't mind it so much, which is why she kept the girl around. However, she also hated it. Hated it because it wasn't _her_. The beautiful, kind, and caring girl from her dreams. The one who loved her unconditionally, and the one that Weiss herself was deeply in love with.

** Hey, Weiss! **

**Do you want to hang out after school today? We could go to the mall or something! Or even study if you want, since you'll probably just nag me about it anyways. :P**

** -Ruby :D**

Weiss rolled her eyes and re-crumpled the paper, tossing it into her bag. Looking over, Weiss saw Ruby staring at her, waiting for an answer. Weiss gave the girl a glare and mouthed the word 'no'.

Ruby's response made Weiss roll her eyes a second time. The girl merely pouted and laid the side of her head on the desk, mouthing the words 'Why not?'

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, opting to ignore her and return her attention to the lecture. Seeing that Weiss had no intention of answering her further, Ruby slumped back into her chair and stared at the professor. When class had ended and Weiss gathered her things, Ruby had rushed over to her.

"Come on, Weiss. Why don't you wanna hang out today?" Ruby whined.

"Because, dolt. You know I'm normally busy with extra studies all day." Weiss replied, leaving the classroom and making her way toward her locker. Ruby had followed suit, refusing to give up until the heiress agreed to spend time with her.

"But Weeeiiiisss. You study _all_ the time. You need a break sooner or later. I mean, you're already the smartest girl in school." Ruby complimented, giving Weiss the biggest smile.

Weiss couldn't hold back her smile at the compliment. She felt proud of her intelligence. She felt slightly guilty that she couldn't spend time with Ruby, but her parents had her on a tight schedule for the day.

"Sorry Ruby, but you know I don't have much of a choice. I'm free tomorrow, so perhaps we can get together and study then. But, for now, I have to get class and so don't you."

As Weiss walked away, she could see Ruby beaming with happiness through the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and Weiss was growing more and more tired. Tired of the countless heirs, tired of waking up and leaving behind her dreams each day, and tired of leaving <em>her<em>. The frustrations had been growing each and every day, and the heiress wasn't sure she could take much more. This made itself apparent that morning after her parents had tried to get Weiss to walk to school with another potential suitor. Her parents knew about her true love and, more importantly, knew that it was a girl. Just like Weiss had thought, they didn't care. So, they started bringing her different heirs. Or, more accurately, heiresses. This angered Weiss to no end and she blew up at them, and the heiress they brought to her. She screamed at them about how she didn't want to date any of their stuck up snobs, how she wouldn't marry someone just because they could better the family. That if they continue, she wouldn't hesitate to ruin their name in any way she could until they'd eventually disown her.

After that outburst, Weiss stormed out of the house, alone. The anger didn't stop there. Weiss had scowled and glared at every person who so much looked at her wrong. Everyone pretty much avoided her, which was exactly what she wanted. The only person who didn't avoid her was Ruby. The girl constantly pestered her, asking if everything was ok. Weiss tried to just ignore her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Ruby was having great difficulty watching the heiress feeling the way she was.

Ruby had known Weiss for several years now, and had only been friends with her for almost two. In those years, Ruby's feelings for Weiss had begun to grow, and Ruby was sure that she was falling in love with Weiss, despite the feelings of love Ruby had for White. Yet somewhere, deep down, Ruby was sure that White and Weiss were one in the same. That part of her was becoming more and more dominant, until she was positive that they were the same person.

After Weiss had nearly blown up at another student, Ruby decided she couldn't ignore Weiss' behavior any longer and needed to talk to her. She had to know what was bothering her friend. However, whenever Ruby approached her about it, Weiss would just roll her eyes and say nothing. Finally, Ruby had enough and cornered the heiress after school, before she could return home.

"Weiss, you need to tell me what's wrong. You're acting really strange and I can tell something's bothering you."

Weiss clenched her fists. She was growing tired of this game. How Ruby couldn't just leave her be, and now, she was keeping her from returning home. The more time she spent here, the longer she'd have to wait to see Red.

"Ruby, I've told you before that _nothing_ is wrong."

"I know that's a lie, Weiss. We've been friends for almost two years now and I can tell when something is bothering you."

Weiss took a deep breath, trying hard not to say something she would regret. She liked Ruby, she really did. But the dark haired girl could really get on her nerves, and right now, she did _not_ want to deal with this. She just wanted to get home, finish her daily tasks and sleep.

"Ruby, it's nothing. I promise."

With that, Weiss tried walking away again, pleased when Ruby seemingly took the hint, as she had not stopped her. That's what she thought, however. While Ruby hadn't physically tried to stop her, it was clear that she was not satisfied, and had no intention of quitting.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong, Weiss? We're friends, right? So why can't you trust me?"

Ruby's voice was small and barely above a whisper. Had Weiss not stopped to listen, she probably wouldn't have heard her. Turning to face her friend once more, the heiress could see a frown on Ruby's face and sadness in her eyes. Weiss felt a pang in her heart.

_No. I will NOT feel guilty about this. I have nothing to be guilty about_.

"Just because we're friends, doesn't mean everything about my life needs to concern you. Why can't you just leave me be? All I want to do, is go home, yet _here_ you are, preventing me from doing so. That's the opposite of helping me." Weiss said, coldly. She hoped that Ruby would take the hint and stop pestering her, but the determined look in her eyes told her otherwise.

"Because it hurts my heart seeing you like this, Weiss. You're frustrated and angry and it's stressing you out. You haven't been sleeping incredibly well either. I can tell by the bags under your eyes." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss hand instinctively went to the bags under her eyes. Ruby wasn't wrong, she hadn't been sleeping the greatest recently. The stress from her parents, all of these responsibilities and the frustration of not seeing Red so often were keeping her from sleeping soundly. Her grades had started slipping slightly, which would cause her to spend extra time studying. She had been doing everything mechanically, stopping only to eat a meal or two. She could feel herself getting weaker, and Ruby had noticed it too.

"Weiss...I can't leave you be because I want to help you. I don't like seeing you like this because it hurts. It hurts because...I love you."

Weiss eyes widened. She loved her? _Ruby_ loved her? That little confession caused something inside of her to snap. Her heart swelled at the revelation, but anger quickly took over that little emotion. How _dare_ she say that. Those words should only be spoken by Red. _Not_ her. Red was the only one allowed to speak such words. To make her feel that way, and Ruby was not her. Fists clenching, Weiss spoke everything that was on her mind. That was what her friend had asked for, wasn't it?

"Just stop!" Weiss yelled, causing Ruby to jump.

Ruby had to admit that this wasn't the reaction she expected. She was fully prepared for Weiss to turn her down, but getting angry and yelling at her? That was the last thing she had anticipated. It scared her, and she started taking steps back as Weiss stomped toward her. She felt Weiss finger jabbing her in the chest.

"_You_ are not the one who should be saying that to me. Only _she_ can say that to me! You want to know what's wrong? I'm _tired_ of this. _All_ of this. I can't stand all of the heirs, my parents expectations, the stress, all of it. I can't stand that my only salvation is sleep, when I can finally see her. It's not fair that all of the stress is keeping me from being with her as much as I want to. It's not fair that my parents refuse to acknowledge that I can only love her. It's not fair that the only person I hear those three words from while I'm awake are not from her, but from _you._" Weiss spat.

She ignored the look of fear on Ruby's face. The pure agony that she could see in those silver eyes, the feeling of guilt that slowly washing over her for causing Ruby to feel this way. The last straw was when she saw tears filling those eyes and falling down her cheeks. Weiss couldn't take it anymore and, rather than apologize, she turn and ran. She couldn't deal with this any longer. She didn't need to add guilt onto the stress she already felt. She needed to sleep, to see her. She was the only one who could make it all go away.

* * *

><p>After she had finished her daily tasks, and night had fallen, Weiss almost leapt into bed. After the day she'd had, she needed this. Needed her. However, when she finally drifted off into sleep, she was horrified by the dream she was going to have. She saw Red, standing a few feet in front of her. When she turned and looked at Weiss, she said nothing. She didn't hug her, or run over to her. She just stared.<p>

"Red, is everything ok?" Weiss asked.

Red closed her eyes and looked away. That one little act said a lot, and it broke Weiss' heart.

"I can't come back here anymore, Weiss. I feel my heart breaking and being here only makes it worse...I'm sorry Weiss."

She couldn't believe her ears. Red was leaving? How could that even be possible? Why did she call her Weiss? Her name was White, wasn't it? Throwing those thoughts to the side, Weiss tried to reach out for Red, but she faded away. She wasn't there any longer, and it broke her heart. The dreams she once cherished were now becoming nightmares. When she finally woke up, Weiss didn't hesitate letting the tears flow. She rolled over onto her stomach and cried into her pillow, balling her eyes out for near an hour before she had to get ready for school. Sitting in class, Weiss noticed that Ruby hadn't come to school. She felt guilty, but a realization hit her. Red left after Ruby's confession.

Red left because of Ruby.

The thought filled Weiss with unimaginable rage. This was all her fault. If Ruby hadn't made that false confession, then Red would still be with her. She could still close her eyes without feeling the hurt that followed. Weiss was sure to make Ruby pay.

However, a week had passed and still, no Ruby. Her sister, Yang Xiao Long had been absent as well, confusing Weiss. She wanted to text Ruby, but this needed to be done in person. Pulling out her scroll, Weiss sent a message to Ruby, telling her that she needed to speak with her. It took almost an entire day to get a response. A simple 'ok'.

The next day was Friday, and Ruby had finally shown up to school. She looked horrible, but Weiss didn't care. She needed to let Ruby know exactly how much she had ruined her life. After the final bell rang, Weiss didn't waste any time in grabbing Ruby by the back of the shirt and dragging her outside. When she was sure no one could see them, Weiss pinned Ruby to the wall.

"This is all your fault!" Weiss nearly screamed.

"What did _I _do!? You're the one who rejected me!" Ruby had yelled back.

Weiss was overcome by rage and pulled Ruby off the wall, only to slam her back into it, hurting the girl slightly as she did so.

"It's because of you that I can't see her anymore! After your stupid confession, she left!" Weiss screamed, not caring if anyone heard them anymore.

Tears were falling down Ruby's face once again and this time, Weiss had begun crying as well. After everything that had happened to her, she finally had enough and needed to let everything out. She shut her eyes tightly and let Ruby go, the girl not moving an inch. Weiss turned and started walking away.

Without turning around, she said "Because of you, the only thing that made me happy in life is gone...I _never_ want to see you again."

When Weiss left, Ruby started to wipe away her tears. For some reason, she didn't feel sad anymore. She felt...determined. She was certain about it. Weiss was White, and she needed help figuring it out. Figuring out who _she _was. But she couldn't do anything about it right now. She'd need to wait until they could dream.

* * *

><p>Weiss didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to deal with being there without Red. She couldn't take the heartache. But her body had other plans. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She tried studying, taking large gulps of coffee to keep herself awake, but it failed. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep in her bed. Her eyes finally shut, and she found herself in that same realm that she was dreading. However, this time was different. She didn't feel...alone anymore. The feeling of someone else's arms wrapping around her waist startled her. She spun around and saw her. Red, staring at her with a warm smile. Weiss felt overjoyed and tried to hug the girl, only to see her back away.<p>

"Red, what's going on? What's wrong, and why did you leave?"

"Weiss, I love you, but I can't stand this heartache. You need to think. Focus and try to remember your outside life. I know you, but I need you to know me."

Weiss was confused. She still had no idea why she was calling her by that name, but she didn't care. She was stunned to know that Red _knew _her. If she could just figure it out herself, maybe they could be together outside of this realm.

"My name...is Ruby. Do you know who that is?" Red asked her.

Weiss closed her eyes, racking her brain to try and think. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't understand why. Who was Ruby? Who was Weiss? Why did those names sound familiar? How did Red figure it all out? How could she figure it out as well?

So many thoughts ran through Weiss' head all at once and she collapsed to her knees, clutching her head. Too many thoughts. Her mind couldn't take it and her head started to hurt. She could feel herself being sucked back up, out of her dream realm. But she couldn't leave yet. Not until she figured out who Ruby was. Who Weiss was. She struggled even further, the pain getting worse and worse. She could feel her mind slowly shattering as she tried even harder. Finally, just before she had woken up, it clicked. She was Weiss and Red. She was Ruby. She knew her. That only left one possible person and all of the guilt she had ever felt came crashing back all at once until even more tears poured out.

Ruby Rose was her true love.

Ruby had figured it all out before her, and she felt her heart ache as she remembered the confession. How she exploded and yelled, neigh, screamed at the other girl for it. She screamed hateful things at Red, the girl who had made her so happy in her dreams. She needed to make this right, needed to apologize quickly. Weiss jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and ran out of the house. She didn't care that she would miss all of her appointments. That her parents would be furious once they found out that she had just simply left home. she didn't care. All that mattered was getting to Ruby.

She had left her house and made her way for Ruby's home. Standing in front of the small building made her feel nervous. Would Ruby still love her, after everything she had done? Would she accept and forgive her? What if she told her to go away? That she couldn't love someone like her?

Weiss shook her head. She knew, deep down that Ruby still loved her. She would be able to forgive her, and Weiss would spend every waking moment making things up to her. With newfound confidence, Weiss walked up to the door and knocked, patiently waiting for it to open. She heard Ruby call out on the other side, telling her to hold on a moment. The door opened and Ruby was quite surprised to see Weiss standing there.

"Weiss? What are you-"

The words were caught in Ruby's throat as Weiss lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Ruby could feel tears soaking into her shirt, but she didn't care. She just hugged Weiss back, resting her chin on top of Weiss' head.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I didn't mean anything that I said. I didn't realize..."

Ruby shook her head, tightening the hug. The two just stood there, enjoying the others presence. Weiss finally pulled back and looked Ruby in the eyes. "Ruby. I love you and I don't want to ever let you go. I'm sorry about everything that I've done and I will do everything I can to make it up to you."

Before Ruby could respond, Weiss crashed their lips together for a slow, but long kiss. Ruby returned the kiss in full force, neither of them pulling away, even as their lungs screamed for air. It wasn't until they both began feeling light headed that they pulled away. Ruby rested her forehead against Weiss', staring into her eyes and spoke those three words that always made Weiss' heart flutter in her dreams.

"I love you."

Her heart did back-flips at hearing those words. She'd heard them from her before, but this time. It was different. It _meant_ something different.

Her dreams had finally become reality.

**I want to apologize for having disappeared for so long. I'm still working extensively on our animated series, and even managed to pull a pretty good team together. We have a couple of character models completed and are rigging them now, and even have a good chunk of the first season written. We have everything planned out for the story, and are really excited to get everything out for you guys. **

**As for my other stories, I will be trying to update them soon. I posted this, much like KerosineDesire, to get back into the feel for writing. I don't want to post a half-assed update for Forced Attraction or Princess and the Orphan, and make you guys feel like the wait was pointless. I will say, that it feels good to be back. Until next time. **


End file.
